


Sweet Tea

by threewalls



Category: Nobuta wo Produce
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen bondage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>h/c, gen bondage, tea. Set vaguely mid-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jtriskell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jtriskell).



Shuuji didn't know how Akira had found out Shuuji felt tired today. It was a Sunday. There was laundry. Dishes. Homework. Mending.

"Amazing," Shuuji's father was saying, nodding. "It's hard to get Shuuji to lie down."

"Shuuji needs rest," Akira said, nodding equally thoughtfully.

Shuuji just sipped his Akira-made ginger tea with honey and lime, his head resting on Akira's shoulder. Shuuji's throat hurt from coughing, too much to speak. What would he have said, anyway?

Hidden under the thin sheet, Akira had tied Shuuji's left ankle and wrist to the grill beside his bed with their old school ties.


End file.
